


no more wide eyes

by taupeyends



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x20 Coda, Coda, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeyends/pseuds/taupeyends
Summary: the night is peaceful, the atmosphere is quiet, and with alec lightwood by his side, magnus bane closes his eyes and smiles.





	no more wide eyes

They stumble through the door, gasping into each others' mouths, trading breaths, hands sliding over clothes and grasping at hair. They are far from graceful, bumping and running into walls more often than not, and it takes a fair bit of manoeuvring around to finally get past the threshold of the living room and into the bedroom. This whole scenario brings back memories of another time, several months ago, of the first time they had fumbled together in the darkness of the bedroom. Even now, with an established sense of familiarity with each others' bodies, there is an underlying sense of renewed eagerness and shyness, prompted by their brief period of detachment from each other. Magnus is no stranger to the art of carnal pleasures, but with Alec, he is reduced to a clumsy, giggling mess, stripped of the cool and suave façade he always wears otherwise. Desire swirls up within him, engulfing his senses, consuming his mind with sheer want. He surges forward, tries to close the already non-existent gap between them, and this is where he makes his mistake. The sudden movement pushes Alec off balance, resulting in a muffled shout of alarm as he falls backward, tripping over his own feet.

Jarred out of his all-encompassing state of lust, Magnus lunges forward clumsily to grab him. He manages to grasp his wrist, but ultimately gets pulled down along with Alec, culminating in a tangled heap of limbs and clothes on the fluffy carpet. Alec's elbow jabs Magnus rather painfully in the gut, punching a gasp out of him as he sprawls over Alec in a most undignified manner, trying in vain to regain his breath. Alec immediately catches what he's done and starts apologising profusely, a chorus of "sorry, oh my god, are you okay" falling from him lips in a jumbled mess, face hovering close to Magnus's. Magnus tried to wave him off with a hand, but ends up slapping him in the face instead, sending Alec to the carpet, a surprised "Ow!" cutting off his stream of apologies. _Well, there goes tonight's plans_ , thinks Magnus, but he isn't disappointed in the least. Instead, a giddy wave of mirth rises up unexpectedly with him in the face of hoe ridiculous this unplanned situation turned out to be. Unbidden, a snort of laughter bubbles to the surface and escapes before he can possibly think to stifle it, but Alec doesn't seem offended in the least - rather, he quickly regains his composure and lets out his own peal of embarrassed laughter, and before they know it, they are both lying on the carpet, howling and gasping in glee, exhilaration coursing through their veins, a leftover rush of adrenaline from their recent triumph in the fight against Valentine. Dimly, in the back of his mind, Magnus registers the fact that one of his cats has taken up position in the still-open doorway, and is presently regarding them both with a condescending air of contempt and bemusement, but really, he couldn't care less. Right now, he is jubilant, high on euphoria, and with Alec by his side, he feels invincible, like he could do anything.

Eventually, their laughter dies down to peaceful silence. When Magnus glances over at Alec, however, he still sees the leftover shine of boyish joy glinting in his warm brown eyes, his cheeks flushed with elation. He is wearing a soft look, features glowing with clear admiration and love. Magnus thinks he is probably looking at Alec with the same kind of expression. Not too long ago, he would have found it baffling that anyone would look at him with so much adoration, especially someone as wonderful as Alec, but now he is starting to believe in his own worth, is starting to accept the fact that he deserves to love, and deserves to be loved.

They lie there in contented silence, listening to each other' breathing. The carpet is soft and fluffy, and Magnus relishes in the feeling of his body nestled comfortably against the strands of wool. All previous traces of lust have long evaporated. Some might have considered it a shame that the mood was ruined, but Magnus prefers this hushed serenity to what could have been happening otherwise. There is something inexplicably satisfying about being able to lie on the floor next to someone in the middle of the night, simply revelling in each other's company, comfortable enough to be the most honest version of yourself without any worry of facing judgment, sharing a mutual understanding that in this world full of uncertainty, the one thing they can rely on without fail is their love for one another. This is an understanding that transcends any form of spoken confirmation, that is reflected in the way they look at each other, in the way that they support and encourage one another, in the way that they seem to function in perfect tandem in every aspect of their lives, sharing their experiences: the joys and the pains and everything in between. It seems impossible that they have been together for not even a year - the way they are so attuned to each other is so unbelievably exceptional that Magnus has recently found himself pondering just how accurate the soulmate theory is, because Alec is nothing to him if not his soulmate. Magnus has lived too long to hold naïve beliefs in destiny or fate, has had his heart broken too many times by too many different people, but in his long, long life, out of the seventeen thousand people he has been with, none of them have resonated with him as soundly as the way he resonates with Alec.

He doubts anyone ever will.

The hours slowly slip away as the pair of them sprawl on the thick carpet. At some point in the night, they have drifted towards each other again, so that now they are lying with Magnus's head pillowed on Alec's chest, a not-quite-big-enough rug draped over them. It barely covers them both, but Magnus doesn't mind - this only gives him another reason to snuggle closer to Alec. The latter's heartbeat is a strong, steady rhythm, lulling Magnus to near-sleep, but sleep is too far-fetched at the moment. Magnus is too aware of the dark cloud hanging above their heads, the many questions rife with uncertainty as well as the promise of yet more heartache and danger to come - in the morning, they will inevitably have a lot to discuss: their falling out, their emotions, their trust issues. The whole ordeal with Valentine is also, undoubtedly, far from over. The Downworld and the Clave have much to make up to each other for, in more ways than one.

But for now, the night is peaceful and quiet, and with Alec Lightwood by his side, snoring quietly like a kitten, Magnus closes his eyes and smiles.


End file.
